Monster Inside
by JadelynNightmare
Summary: Based on the music video for Monster by Skillet, Half Demons and Demons are hunted down by the government, Half demons are kept alive while they wait to pass a law allowing halflings to be experimented upon. In the Tokyo Lab, Kagome and Inuyasha meet, can they survive?
1. Prologue, the adventure begins

Kagome zipped up her hoody, making sure the hood covered her furry ears. Humans weren't supposed to know about demons or half demons, but she'd broken the charm that concealed her true form and she really needed to get some groceries, the fridge was empty and her family wouldn't be home for a few days yet so she decided to risk the adventure. She'd never met another demon in the city so she had to be extra careful, there were certain cities were demon activity was normal and no one informed the government but this was Tokyo and only normal humans lived here for the most part, especially since the government held the most influence here.

The half dog demon girl made her way down the steps of the shrine where she lived, her hands in her pockets to hide her claws. She whistled as she walked to the nearby market, it was very small and limited but she didn't want to risk being out for too long, she'd heard horror stories of demons being captured and taken to laboratories to be experimented on, the demons always killed themselves before they reached the lab, making sure humans wouldn't be able to discover the secrets to their long lives and accelerated healing lest all their kind be hunted down. The only problem was that now the government had invented a serum that would knock the demon out while they were transported and tested on, the demons became extra careful since then and none yet had been caught. Halflings were caught but the government wished to study them, they would keep them alive for a while, unsure if they could test on them according to law given that they were half human.

She shivered and wrapped her long black and red tail tighter around her thin body, she kept her bright green eyes cast down, watching the ground and avoiding the others around her. As she grew closer to the crowds surrounding the more central part of the city she drew her demonic aura in around her self, cautious not to let those around her sense it, finally she walked through the doors and set about her shopping, twenty cups of ramen, three containers of apple juice, five pounds of meat, and a 24 pack of coca cola.

"Well good morning deary, I'm Kaede, and how are you?" The old woman grinned as she scanned the items.

"Good morning Lady Kaede, I'm Kagome, and I'm fine thank you, how are you." She kept a fake smile plastered on her face and her fists clenched, fearful of paying and the woman noticing her claws.

"Ye total is 825.02 yen." The old woman grinned even wider and bagged the groceries.

"Yes, of course." She counted out the money and placed it down as quickly as she could.

"Thank you child." She chuckled.

Kagome walked out of the store, food in hand, intent on returning home as quickly as possible when suddenly a child slammed into her causing her to stumble, drop her food, and land in the middle of the road. She groaned and began to sit up when a horrible high pitched screeching sound invaded her sensitive ears. A red car rammed into her full force and sent her skidding nearly twenty feet away, her ears twitched as women and children screamed about the demon girl. They called her a monster and police sirens wailed in the distance, she stumbled to her feet and tried to run, but it was too late, a poison dart sank into her soft skin and suddenly everything went black for Kagome


	2. New Allies

Here it is Chapter two!

* * *

Kagome awoke in a small pure white room, the brightness accosting her poor eyes harshly. There were a total of four twin sized beds, two clothes drawers, and a closet in the tiny 15 by 15 foot room, Kagome sat on one of the beds and the other three were currently empty. A small click of someone opening the door caused Kagome to snap her head towards the white door, a man with silver hair, triangular dog ears, and a red Kimono stepped into the room, a soft scowl on his face.

"Wh-who are you?" Kagome questioned nervously, the man turned to her with a shocked expression as if he hadn't been expecting her. One look however and his expression softened, they were both hanyous and he wasn't about to take his anger out on a girl, let alone a girl who was new to this hell hole.

"I'm Inuyasha, I'm one of your room mates, so to speak, you must be the girl they brought in earlier, it's nice to meet you." He nodded and sat down indian style on the bed across from hers, which was obviously his considering the bed has his scent all over it. It was a pleasant scent Kagome noticed off handedly, like the mountain forest with a male musk undertone.

"I'm Kagome, what am I doing here, what are you doing here? I'm... confused." She hesitated, she wasn't exactly confused, perhaps befuddled was a more correct term, she knew she'd been captured but beyond that she was hazy.

"Well Kagome, you're in the underground level of the Tokyo Laboratory for experimentation on supernatural occurrences. This is where all demons, half breeds, mikos, monks, and even slightly gifted people come when they're discovered. As I'm sure you know all demons, with the exception of demon nobility and demons under sanction by the government, are fair game to be tested on and dissected however, halfbreeds and gifted humans can only be studied according to law. This level is known as the habitation area, we're allowed to roam free and interact with any one else on this level, we don't have curfews or anything but you do have room mates to be considerate of. We're not allowed to leave this level without an escort and the perimeters are electrified, not enough to kill you, but enough to knock you out for a long time. The rules are simple, no fighting, no procreating, and no escaping, other than that you can think of it as a high school. The cafeteria is always open but the food is crap, the gym is always open as well but it's pretty shitty, they have an indoor garden which is actually really nice, and the pool is always a refreshing temperature, they have a library but there aren't too many books, they have a rec room where most people hang out, as for the high school thing I was telling you, we all have to attend mandatory classes taught by state approved teachers, they're designed to fit the schedule of the demon according to it's natural sleeping habits, two hours a day, just to make sure we're not lazing about, and there is a weekly inspection where the bastards in the white coats make you do all sorts of crazy tests to learn your abilities. That, my friend, should just about do it, any questions?"

Kagome's mind was reeling, it was alot to take in but she got it all down.

"No, I think... I think I'm okay for now. Thank you." She smiled softly, Inuyasha was nice.

"Hey, don't thank me, I'm just doing for you what I wish someone had done for me, explain and make it all really sink in. We're all we got in this hell hole, those jerks in the lab coats are the enemies, and everyone down here? We're allies fighting to get out. Come on, I want to introduce you to some friends of mine." He stood and motioned for her to follow, heading out the door. She jumped up and ran after him, shutting the door behind her.

They walked down a long white corridor, the plush carpeting alerting Kagome to the fact that she was bare foot, and wearing a crimson red kimono, a beautiful piece of blood red silk with grass like images embroidered on it, the under coats moved beautifully in the colors of the rainbow, a lovely golden colored obi with purple trimming accentuated her tiny waist. Her long black hair had been taken out of her pony tail and let loose around her shoulders, with a tiny piece gathered up in a golden hair band. As her hair brushed her shoulders she stopped dead in her tracks, her hair was black... she checked her nails, they were short and dull! She was human!

"Oh no.. Inuyasha what time of day and what time of the month is it?" She whispered forlornly.

"It's around 10 pm, and it's the night of the full moon, why?" He turned to her, one eyebrow raised.

"I'm in my human form!" She yelled whispered, covering her now brown eyes, their dark chestnut color a strange divergence from their demonic jade green counter parts. Without it's natural red streaks you could now see that Kagome's black hair had a tint of blue to it, her human teeth bit into her soft lower lip.

"Listen to me Kagome, you don't have to if you don't want to but, your human period will be discovered at some point or another, and it's ok, no one here would dream of hurting you, we'll protect you. Look, my human form is on the night of the new moon, my friend Miroku, his is on the night of the first crescent moon, and my friend Sango, hers is on the night of the first half moon. You won't have to explain your self if you don't want to, you can ignore every one if you want, hell I'll take you back to our room if you feel you aren't ready to trust a bunch of strangers but no matter what, I will protect you, I promise." He wasn't sure what drove him to protect this girl but he knew he would never allow any harm to befall her as long as he was around.

"I trust you Inuyasha, I'll meet your friends." She nodded, he was right after all, there was no point in trying to hide it, and as long as Inuyasha was with her she'd be okay. He looked over at her and she smiled back at him, he nodded and continued on their way down the incredibly long corridor.

"How long is this corridor anyway? And what's with the feudal era attire? It's pretty and all but this is the modern era and it seems like a lot of trouble to go to for experiments." She spat out the last word harshly, her anger sharpening her words.

"This corridor runs the entire length of the level, to house all of us without taking up space in the area for socializing and learning, sadly our room is at the other end of it and this corridor has only one exit. As for the clothes well, no one really knows why we wear them, there's a rumor that we wear them because this kind of clothing makes us easy to spot so we can't try to blend in with the doctors as they leave, there's another rumor that says this was the site of an epic battle between good and evil and they found all these clothes here with our names on them, and finally there's the rumor I believe most, there's a sponsor for this place that is a major history buff and in order to continue getting money the doctors agreed to make us wear this stuff. Personally I like mine, mostly because it was made by my father for me, I have no idea how they got their hands on it, I'd left it in my home when I was caught but somehow I woke up wearing it." He shrugged and tucked his hands into his sleeves, leaning against the wall, "Ready?" He asked smirking, the tip of his fang poking out of his lip.

That was when Kagome realized they'd reached the end of the hall, she straightened her hair and did a thumbs up.

"Ready." Inuyasha chuckled and took a hold of her hand before leading her towards a rather large table where a group people sat.

"Guys, this is the new girl Kagome, Kagome these are my friends.." He pointed to each and Kagome made quick mental notes to remember them.

"Miroku.. " _Black Hair in a rat tail, purple monk's clothing, dog demon hanyou, violet eyes._

"Sango..." _Brown hair, demon slayer's clothes with pink white and green kimono on top, dog demon hanyou, pink eyes, obviously Miroku's mate._

"Kouga..." _Black hair, brown wolf pelt armor, wolf demon, ice blue eyes._

"Ayame..." _Red hair, white wolf pelt armor, wolf demoness, dark green eyes, Kouga's mate._

"My Half Brother Sesshomaru.." _White kimono, silver hair, dog demon, yellow eyes like Inuyasha's._

"Rin..." _Black hair, orange and yellow kimono, gifted human, brown eyes, Sesshomaru's mate._

"and Kikyo." _Black Hair, red and white priestess clothes, gifted human, brown eyes, looks ALOT like me in my human form._

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." She smiled kindly, she didn't like the weird looks Kikyo was throwing her, and she suspected it had something to do with the fact that Inuyasha had yet to let go of her hand. She discreetly pulled her hand away by pretending to want to shake their hands, it would show them she was friendly and with the added advantage that Kikyo seemed placated, Kagome sure as hell didn't need drama in her life, especially with people who are meant to be her _allies. _

She shook their hands and was pleased to find they were all friendly enough people, even Sesshomaru was polite and courteous despite the fact that he seemed a cold person by nature. Inuyasha was right it seemed, a common enemy has caused even the most stoic and arrogant people to rely on others in an effort to survive. However, she got the feeling that Sesshomaru, while cold outwardly, was a kind person deep down, he certainly cared for everyone at the table, this was evident in the way his Yokai reached out, a warning that this was a pack and that everyone of them would fight to the death to defend one another.

She quickly learned of Miroku's perverted ways, earning him a smack from every one within hitting distance of him, and she saw Kouga's flirty behavior, which Ayame corrected with a low whine in wolf. It was a simple message _Mate!, _not exactly a reprimand, but it made Kouga remember himself and that he was no longer a bachelor. She giggled and sighed in relief, these people would certainly be good friends, except perhaps Kikyo, she was still a tad miffed at the fact that not only was Kagome holding Inuyasha's hand but, she was also his room mate.

_This girl is going to bring lots of Drama into my life, I just know it..._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	3. Strategies

After the introductions were over with, the gang sat around the table, it was a cafeteria table like the kind in high schools, appropriate since most every one here was or looked like a teenager. The gang collectively turned their head towards Inuyasha when he stood up, some how he'd ended up alpha of the group, mainly due to his strength and ability with strategy*. He cleared his throat and waited to make sure his friends were all looking at him.

"As you know, we're all here for being different, we're not normal, and that's why we have to band together to fight, no matter our personal hang ups. We have to stand together for the greater good. That being said, we gained a valuable ally today, Kagome is not just a half dog demon, but as you should all be able to sense, she is also half miko. This rare to an extreme, the two energies of demonic and holy aura are polar opposites, and that is where we can draw our strength. The bastards in the lab coats don't realize we have a demon miko, so we have the element of surprise. Demon mikos are powerful, specifically because they can, with enough training, meld the two energies and create a power wave which acts as a ripple effect, enhancing all holy and demonic attacks done after it, and dealing a small amount of damage itself. Simply put, if trained correctly, demon mikos are the ultimate power boost*! Don't you see? She's an amplifier for our powers!" His eyes twinkled with excitement, everyone whispered excitedly, but Kagome stood up.

"I hate to disappoint but, I never learned to use my miko powers, I'm sorry." She felt like a failure in that instance.

"Oh but Kagome you don't understand, even if you'd been trained we'd have to wait months before we could attack, the drug they put in you basically seals off your powers for a while so you don't accidently kill yourself trying to escape. It's perfect that you don't have any training, your powers will be so low no one will notice us practicing. Also since every day the drug wears off a little more, we can slowly get used to the increase of power instead of trying to deal with a huge power up. This way is best because if you had been known to be a demon miko you would have been locked into solitary confinement, this is the best possible hand fate could have dealt us. Kikyo can train one on one with you for the miko stuff, which you guys should probably start tonight so you have some control of them before your demon side comes back, then in the afternoons, we can all train together to learn how to use the amplification to our benefit without going power crazy the first time." There was a reason he'd become alpha.

Kikyo shot a glare at Kagome but sighed and nodded, all the others patted Kagome on the back and planned training regiments. Kagome thought about it, it made sense now, why she'd always been weaker than other half demons she'd met at Okinawa on holiday, she was an amplifier, and usually amplifiers have no real power of their own. The only difference being that demon mikos did have some power, stronger than the average human, though weaker than other half demons, and they had sacred arrows as well, though they were different, they were demonic and holy all at once. They could purify a demon, or destroy a human.

Kikyo stood before Kagome in the dojo, Inuyasha off to the corner watching to make sure everything went well.

"First I want you to meditate, really imagine as though there is nothing around you, you are all alone in a field, or somewhere peaceful. Now once you do that I want you to make a cup with your hands and imagine a ball of light there, the color will appear on its on according to your own energy. Concentrate now, really see the ball there." A few moments went by, Kikyo was just about to assure her that no one ever made the ball of light real on their first try when a small, glowing red ball appeared in her hands. Kikyo half cursed in her mind, that was right, demon mikos couldn't always separate the demonic and holy energy, even in human form.

"I want you to imagine splitting the ball in two, one hand holds the demonic energy and the other the holy energy." She'd learned to train others, specifically for this sort of event. Kagome did so, with quite some difficulty, but eventually managed to create two orbs, a pink one, her miko, and a deep red almost black one, her demon.

"Good, now I want you to place one hand on top of the other, let the two energies swirl around each other but they MUST NOT MIX. Understand?" Kikyo directed calmly.

Kagome placed one hand on top of the other, imagining the energies swirling around each other, afraid to open her eyes and see her failure.

"Excellent, now we're going to try to use your miko powers and your miko powers alone. I want you to imagine putting your demonic energy into a little box, like a jewelry box. Now I want you to create that orb of miko energy. Good. Now imagine that orb in your hands as an extension of yourself, try to make it expand outwards, this will allow you to more easily control your miko powers later, you can think of them as a muscle which must be exercised. Good, now just continue contracting and expanding the orb." She walked away from the training girl and sat beside Inuyasha.

"So what do you think?" He whispered to Kikyo, his eyes glued to Kagome's form.

"I think..." She paused and swallowed the bile in her throat. "She'll make a wonderful addition to our group. Kikyo glared at the half demon miko, anger and jealousy eating her from the inside.

* * *

*Remember this is a setting where only wits would let you survive, therefore Inuyasha is thinking as though this were an organized war. He was a prince despite being a half breed so he had to have been taught some strategy, and even if he wasn't in a few episodes we do see that he can be cunning when need be. So please no flames about how I'm making him too smart.

*No I'm not going to make her super powerful so that she's the main hero, but I'm also not going to make her completely helpless either. This is supposed to be a war effort, a collective, she's just that extra spark that gives them the power to fight back, she'd be the reinforcements basically


End file.
